


Poza sceną

by Ida888



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), komedia, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida888/pseuds/Ida888
Summary: Seria krótkich historii tłumaczących co działo się przed wciągnięciem Sander Sides do video, lub po nim.





	1. Przerwanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zalecam przypomnieć sobie najpierw fragment video Thomasa "AM I ORIGINAL?" od 2:35-3:00. Wtedy tekst będzie zabawniejszy!

    Patton westchnął głośno z przyjemności, kiedy Logic przeniósł pocałunek z jego ust na szyję. Czuł, że to będzie bardzo przyjemnie spędzone popołudnie. We dwójkę. Sami. Pociągnął Logana w dół samemu układając się plecami na kanapie, na której właśnie siedzieli. Morality wsunął dłonie pod koszulkę Logana delikatnie drapiąc go po plecach, co wydobyło z niego zadowolone westchnienie.

\- Chciałem właśnie zapytać co byś odpowiedział, gdybym ci zaproponował zbliżenie intymne… - wymruczał Logan – Ale wydaje mi się, że już znam odpowiedź. – Dodał i pocałował Pattona głęboko. Ręce Logica powędrowały do zapięcia spodni Morality i po chwili niepozbawionej cichego chichotu Pattona wywołanego małymi trudnościami, pozbawił Pattona tej części odzienia. Po tych małych zmaganiach Logan wrócił do pozycji półleżącej, ponad Morality, opierając się jedną ręką obok głowy Pattona i podziwiał jego roziskrzone spojrzenie. Nachylił się, żeby ponownie go pocałować, po czym… Zniknął.

\- Co… - Wydusił z siebie zaskoczony Morality, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek więcej pomyśleć, sam został wezwany i pojawił się w salonie Thomasa, razem z całą resztą. Aha.


	2. Onesies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zalecam przypomnieć sobie tym razem video "The MIND vs The HEART" od 0:25 do 0:44!

Logan nalał sobie kawy do kubka i wziął książkę „The Ultimate Trivial Pursuit - Question & Answer Book”. Był w połowie tej lektury i póki co z przyjemnością się dowiedział, że w większości znał poprawne odpowiedzi na pytania, zanim je przeczytał. Było to bardzo satysfakcjonujące. Wyszedł z kuchni zmierzając do swojego pokoju, kiedy usłyszał od strony drzwi wejściowych rozentuzjazmowany krzyk: „Logic! Logic, patrz co mam, zobacz tylko!” Morality wypadł jak burza zza rogu i pędził w jego stronę.

\- Morality, zwolnij! Zaraz-!

**_BAM!_ **

\- Och, strasznie, _strasznie_ cię przepraszam! – zawołał z przestrachem Morality podnosząc się z podłogi na klęczki. Po zderzeniu z Tatą Logan leżał na plecach całkowicie oblany świeżą kawą. W panicznym geście ratowania książki uniósł ją jak najdalej od pola rażenia, więc wciąż trzymał ją w wyciągniętej ręce nad głową. Była chyba jedyną rzeczą nie zamoczoną w kawie.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś zwolnił. – Powiedział poirytowany w stronę sufitu.

\- Och, nie gniewaj się… Pomogę ci – powiedział Morality wyciągając dłoń, którą Logic z westchnieniem przyjął.

\- Daj mi te rzeczy, zaraz je wsadzę do pralki. Chodź! – nie wypuszczając z dłoni ręki Logana, Patton pociągnął go za sobą w stronę łazienki. – Naprawdę mi przykro, po prostu chciałem ci pokazać nowe piżamy jakie znalazłem, mam je tutaj! – Potrząsnął torbą oglądając się na rozkojarzonego Logica, który nie do końca wiedział w jaki sposób powinien teraz zareagować. – Sam jestem w kawie, musimy to zdjąć! – Morality w błyskawicznym tempie rozebrał się do samych gatek, włożył wszystko do pralki i odwrócił się w stronę Logana, który gapił się na niego z pół otwartymi ustami. – Rozbieraj się, głuptasie! – zachichotał Morality chwytając krawędź koszulki Logica i ściągając mu ją przez głowę przekrzywiając nieco okulary.

\- Och, Morality na miłość… Sam potrafię się rozebrać… - Odpowiedział mu zakłopotany, czując, że się okropnie rumieni i bez dyskusji zdjął też spodnie. – Wiesz, nie mam tu nic do ubrania, a nie chcę tak paradować przez cały dom…

\- Nie szkodzi! Akurat mam coś, co się nada! – Oświadczył Morality wyciągając kocie i jednorożcowe onesie z torby. – Nie uważasz, że są przesłodkie?

\- Skoro tak uważasz… - uznał Logan w duchu uznając, że to nie one są w tej chwili najsłodsze. – Dobrze, daj jedno. – Stwierdził zrezygnowany. Z zaskoczeniem uznał, że jednorożcowe onesie jest całkiem miłe i wygodne. Morality z uciechą założył kocią piżamę i oboje wyszli w końcu z łazienki. Logan umknął prawie natychmiast do swojego pokoju tłamsząc w sobie uczucie rozczulenia rozlewające mu się w piersi. Nie wiedział co z nim zrobić i postanowił trochę się najpierw uspokoić.  
Siedział kilka minut w ciszy, lecz po chwili rozległo się pukanie.

\- Mogę wejść…? – Niepewny głos Morality dobiegł go zza drzwi.

\- Proszę – Odparł Logan. Tata wszedł ze skruchą wypisaną na twarzy oraz dwoma parującymi kubkami.

\- Zrobiłem ci trochę kawy. Bo przeze mnie swoją rozlałeś…

\- Dziękuję ci. Możesz postawić ją na biurku. – Odpowiedział. Patton odłożył jeden z kubków i już zmierzał do wyjścia, lecz Logic go zatrzymał

\- Możesz chwilę zostać, jak chcesz. – Powiedział. Morality odwrócił się z nadzieją. Jeden kosmyk opadał mu na oko. – Mogę ci przeczytać parę ciekawostek z tej książki. Jest naprawdę interesująca.

\- Jasne! Bardzo chętnie! – Zawołał uszczęśliwiony i usiadł na łóżku obok. Logan czytał, a Morality podniósł kubek do ust… I zniknął. Logic nawet tego nie zauważył pochłonięty lekturą i czytaniem na głos, zanim nagle nie poczuł, że sam znalazł się w innym otoczeniu.


End file.
